pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Busted: For Real! (Episode)
Busted: For Real! (Episode) is the episode of Phineas and Ferb. Plot Candace finally busts the boys, and this time, there's no tricks! It's real! Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb, very early in the morning, build an unmissable solar powered generator just in time for sunrise. The noise wakes up Candace, who looks out the window and wakes up Linda to come and see. As they walk out, Linda actually sees the invention. The song I've Finally Got You is sung, thus Candace sucesfully busts the boys. With Phineas all on his own, he decides what he's going to do that day. Meanwhile, on a bus full of animals, the drivers remarks Perry's absence. It starts to rain and Perry arrives in his hat. He sits at the back, his phone starts to ring, he answers. Major Montogram addresses him his mission, also apologising that the agents have to take the bus as the secret entrances are all shut down. He must stop Doofenschmirtz from building a new inator that will cancel all TV because of Doof's backstory explaining his mother rejected him over their first TV and he wasent allowed to watch it. Cut back to Phineas & Ferb's room, Phineas is frantically trying to find things to make, what he is plotting, a Memory Eraser. After a short speech from Ferb, Phineas decides to give up, until he finds the perfect things to make it. He quickly constructs something out of a portable TV, a electronic watch, parts of a Digital Photo Frame and a radio antenna. Back at Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorperated, Doof is about to use his "De-Broadcastinator" and for once, sucesfully uses it. But Perry manages to smash it at the last moment and a single ray goes out. He then destroys the machine completley and goes back to the bus stop infront of the building and catches the bus back home. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas shows Linda his new "invention" which he claims to be just the digital photo frame with some new pictures. The machine then erases Linda's memory of the busting, and Phineas uses it sucesfully on Candace too. Ferb then re-accepts Phineas and the episode comes to a close. Songs I've Finally Got You End Credits Busted Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, Where's Perry?/Oh, There You Are Perry Perry's entrance to his lair (None. He takes a bus to Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc.) I Know What Were Gonna Do Today Evil Jingle Bus Stop infront of Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorperated! Trivia *Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy and Jeremy all didn’t appear in this episode. *This is first time Phineas and Ferb starts crying with their sadness and their dam breaks and the tears are begins to rush out just like the Spongebob episode “A Day Without Tears.” Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Sansgaster as Ferb Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Betty Jo Flynn Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Francis Monogram Richard O’Brien as Dad Daran Norris as Bus Driver Category:Episodes